Every Little Thing You Do
by A11y50n
Summary: The story of how John and Teyla become a couple and what happens after.


A/N: I do not own any of the characters. Sorry for the mistakes.

EVERY LITTLE THING YOU DO

He had to check to see if she was ok. He knew that Keller wouldn't have let her leave the infirmary if there was anything wrong but he had to see with his own eyes. He had already checked on Ronan who was back to normal. Rodney was still in the infirmary John would have been concerned about him but when he went to see him he was digging into a big plate of food, it was a big plate even for Rodney but the fact that he had his appetite back meant he was on the mend, that's all John cared about. He still wasn't too sure about Teyla which is why he was on route to her quarters. She was eager to see TJ which is understandable but maybe she left Keller's care too soon. Just down another corridor and he would be at her door.

When John reached Teyla's quarters he hesitated, should he ring the chimes and wait for her to answer, supposing she was asleep? Maybe he could just walk in. The team had access to everyone else's quarters. They trusted each other and knew no one would enter and take advantage of the trust, it made sense especially since TJ was born but this arrangement was long standing maybe just after Ronan joined Atlantis. John decided to ring the chimes. He didn't have to wait long. Teyla stood there with a blanket around her shoulders.

"Hey Teyla, I just came to see how you are. So how are you? How's TJ?"

"TJ is fine. I however am finding in difficult to keep warm. I have had several long hot showers but I still feel numb inside." Teyla said this with a shy smile.

John was conjuring up mental pictures of Teyla in a shower. Naked. He shook his head as he didn't want to focus on that especially when Teyla was in front of him. He saw her shudder and didn't think about his actions. He stepped into her quarters and put his arms around her. She froze for a moment not expecting this but then relaxed into his embrace. It was very rare for John to initiate a hug and it wasn't even awkward. He was spending so much time with TJ and kept on hugging her son that he must be getting used to it Teyla thought. She also thought she wasn't going to give up this rare moment so she leaned into him. He rubbed his hand over her back in circular movements to help the warmth back into her body. She didn't know how long they stood there for in each other's arms but every so often she would feel another chill down her back that caused her to shudder and burrow deeper into John. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms blanket and all being carried to the bed. She lifted her head to look at him and he said that she needed her rest and he would make sure she would get it, after all TJ needed a mum that was well rested. So Teyla relaxed again. John placed her carefully on the bed and covered her. As soon as she was out of his arms he saw that she began to shiver. He took off his shoes and climbed in under the covers next to her. He got close to her and managed to hold her in his arms so they were facing each other.

"Just relax. You know the easiest way of getting warm is to share body heat."

Teyla looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'really'.

"Seriously, if you don't believe me you can ask any of the scientists on base. Just relax and close your eyes. I'll keep you warm."

John kept on rubbing his hand down her back in circular movements. Teyla burrowed further into him. She felt so comfortable and relaxed. She even felt as if she was getting warm again. She was feeling sleepy. The feel of John's hand on her back was so nice she hoped he wouldn't stop. She was on the brink of falling asleep when she thought but couldn't be sure but she thought she felt a light kiss to her forehead, this made her smile as she drifted to dream a wonderful dream of the man she loved. John felt her relax and assumed she was asleep so he placed a kiss to her forehead and mentally wished her happy dreaming. He kept on rubbing her back, he was getting tired himself, maybe he would close his eyes for ten minutes and then go back to his quarters.

He didn't know what woke him and he was slightly confused about where he was for a couple of seconds. John then realised that he was in Teyla's quarters with Teyla wrapped around him. Then the he remembered why he was there. He placed another kiss to her forehead again just an automatic response. He didn't know why but he looked down expecting to see Teyla still dreaming instead he saw the most lovely brown eyes looking at him and she was smiling shyly at him.

"Thank you John for keeping me warm." Teyla whispered.

"Any time, you know that." John said hoarsely.

Teyla now knew for a fact that she didn't imagine or dream that kiss to her forehead and she could have sworn she saw something in John's eyes, something that she had waited six years to see and tonight was the first time she was certain she saw it. Teyla felt John starting to move away from her, he was probably going to go back to his quarters she thought. If she didn't do something now she knew she would regret it for the rest of her life. Even if it was going to be just one night that would be better than nothing and if anything happened to her she could die happy and having no regrets. Teyla grabbed John's arm to stop his movement. She looked up into his questioning eyes and let everything she was feeling show in hers. She could see the internal struggle in John's eyes and decided to make it easy for him. Teyla placed a hand hesitantly on John's cheek and they were both mesmerised by each other, she moved her hand to the back of John's head and slowly pulled his head closer giving him a chance to pull back if he really didn't want to do this. It seemed to take forever for their lips to meet. So softly at first, just the barest of touches. They pulled apart smiled at each other and then moved forward again but this time for a longer passionate kiss. John was stroking Teyla's face with his hand as if he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He pulled back and noticed a certain look in Teyla's eyes.

"Are you sure?" John whispered.

"I've been sure for six years." Teyla whispered back.

Teyla pulled him down again. They took their time to tease, taste and explore each other. They both made sure they let the feelings they had for the other come out in their love making. After they had finished neither knew what time it was nor did they care. Teyla noticed that the morning light was starting to stream into the room. Both were still tired as they didn't actually get much sleep. John wrapped her in his arms again placing another kiss to her forehead and murmured for her to get some sleep. She replied she would if he would. They both closed their eyes, Teyla snuggling further into John and slept.

Teyla woke up to find the sun blazing into her room which meant it must be late morning. She snuggled back down wanting to cuddle with John and realised that the bed was empty. It wasn't even warm from his body which meant he left ages ago. Teyla was disappointed she thought even hoped that this would be the beginning of something. It was the most amazing night of her life at least she will always have the memory of a night with John Shepard. She had numerous dreams but nothing compared to the reality. She would treasure that night. She just hoped that he wouldn't behave differently to her. Teyla didn't realise she was crying until she felt the tears fall onto her hands. She didn't know how long she sat there for but she heard her door open and was shocked to see John standing there with an arm around her son and holding a tray in his other hand. Torren was talking happily to John. John was having difficulty balancing both the boy and the breakfast but he managed, just barely. John put the tray down on the nearest surface before he dropped it, now that wouldn't be romantic he thought, bringing a woman breakfast in bed only to drop it before she could eat it. Once he was no longer holding the tray he turned to look at Teyla who had found a t-shirt to wear and noticed that she had tears running down her face. She must have forgotten that she had been crying because she just kept on staring at him. He moved closer to the bed and sat down on the edge, with his free hand he wiped the tears away. As soon as he touched her she smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Mamma." TJ said reaching out for his mum.

Teyla took him from John and cuddled him and kissed him all the while looking at John.

"I thought that you thought of last night as a single event never to be repeated. I woke up and you were not there and your side was cold. I knew that it may only be last night that we would be together and it was a risk I was willing to take until I woke up and found myself alone in bed. Then the tears started I couldn't stop them." Teyla said sheepishly.

John was shocked, his moved so his lips touched hers and deepened the kiss.

"I don't regret what happened last night. It was the best night of my life. I've also been waiting six years." John said with a smirk.

He kissed her again and met his forehead with hers. TJ tried to get in on it as well and leaned his forehead to their joined ones. Teyla and John laughed at this. TJ wanted John to hold him again so John gladly took him.

"I left you a note, obviously you didn't get it. Sorry. TJ woke up early and he seemed to be hungry so I gave him his bath and got him ready and we went to have breakfast as we didn't want to wake you. I brought you breakfast in bed. I was hoping to wake you up with a good morning kiss." John grimaced at this, not liking the fact that his plans were not executed as he wished.

Teyla grabbed his hand to get his attention.

"It was very thoughtful John."

"Yeah, because very woman wants to wake up thinking that she was used for a night of pleasure." John said sardonically.

"You're here now and it was my mistake. You brought me breakfast in bed, you took care of Torren and you've explained what happened. Do not dwell on what I thought for a few minutes. We need to talk about what happens now. I will have my shower, you will look after Torren" Teyla said the last part quickly as she saw a certain look come into John's eyes and it was quickly gone after her last statement but he still had a smile on his face. "then we can carry on with our talk."

"Fine, fine. Call if you need any help in the shower." John said a little hopefully.

Teyla just rolled her eyes and John smiled. As Teyla got out of bed she heard something crumple, she looked around trying to find the sound and under the covers was a piece of paper. She looked at it and smiled. On the piece of paper was note and it read

"TJ's taking me for breakfast. Be back soon with your share as long as he doesn't eat it himself. J. xoxo.

Teyla folded the paper and put it in her drawer to keep it. At some point she would have to ask what xoxo meant but she felt it wasn't the right time. She gathered her clothes went to have her shower.

TJ and John were playing on the floor when she came out. She bent to kiss both of them and then went to eat her breakfast.

"How are Rodney and Ronan?" Teyla asked while she was in between bites.

"They're fine. Ronan bounced back as usual and had already sparred and been running when I went to get breakfast. I was worried about Rodney, he took longer to recover but when I saw him last night he had a healthy appetite so he's good as well.

Teyla nodded at this news. She finished her breakfast and went to sit on the sofa near to where her son was playing. John joined her on the sofa and they both watched while TJ played with his toys. John seemed embarrassed and didn't know what to say so it was up to Teyla to start the conversation. She took hold of his hand and he squeezed it back. She knew how difficult he found it to talk about his feelings so it would be up to her verbalise what she felt.

"I enjoyed last night a lot. However I think we need to be honest about what each of us wants." Even though Teyla was holding John's hand she saw and felt him stiffen as if waiting for a blow to arrive. Gaining courage and remembering what she heard Rodney say once

"If you don't ask, you don't get."

Clearing her throat she continued

"I enjoyed last night a lot, I've already said that. I also told you that I'd been waiting six years for last night to happen. I have had feelings for you for a long time. I assumed you did not feel the same way."

John just looked at her incredulously as if to say, how could he not feel the same way about her.

"I think that we both have feelings for each other and I would like to see if there is a future for us. Neither of us like to show public displays of affection so if you want we could be affectionate to each other when we are in private? We spend so much time together anyway there won't be much difference apart from the fact of where you sleep." Teyla said the last bit shyly and looked down as if she was suddenly embarrassed.

John lifted his other hand and placed it on her chin and lifted it up so they were looking each other in the eye. He knew Teyla found it hard to talk about their situation because it was a big step but she did it because she knew it was a hundred times worse for him.

"I agree with you about everything."

Teyla released the breath she didn't realise she was holding and a wide smile grew on her face and they moved towards each other and kissed long and slow and was interrupted by Torren who was thirsty and wanted a drink. They pulled apart, rested their foreheads together and smiled at each other.

After Teyla got Torren a drink she sat back down next to John and gave him a confused look.

"What about Rodney and Ronan? Should we tell them?" Teyla asked.

"I think we should. We're so close they would know there's a change between us and I don't like the fact that we would be lying to our closest friends if we didn't tell them." John finished.

"I agree, so when do we tell them?"

"How about tonight? Let's invite them for dinner and we can tell them then." John decided.

"Ok."

Later that night, both Rodney and Ronan arrived for dinner in Teyla's quarters, this wasn't so weird as she often had all three of them there for dinner. John was nervous. The two played with Torren for a while until John brought dinner from the mess. They all sat down to eat. Both John and Teyla were nervous and picked at their food. Supposing they didn't like the fact that they were together?

"So where's dessert? Asked Rodney

"Give the rest of us some time Rodney. We all don't inhale our food." Replied John

"I do not inhale my food, I just eat efficiently." Huffed Rodney

"Yeah right." sniggered Ronan.

"Any way if we wait for you two then we'll never have pudding. You've barely touched your dinner."

Ronan looked at their plates and noticed that Rodney was in fact telling the truth neither of them had eaten much.

"Are you two ok? Are you still sick form the mission?" Ronan asked

Both Rodney and Ronan were looking really concerned about them. John looked at Teyla who looked at John and she nodded her head as if to say this is the right time. John cleared his throat and grabbed Teyla's hand underneath the table for support.

"There is something we need to tell you that's why we called you here this evening. Um, um." John started

"Just spit it out before I start thinking of all the different ways you could be dying." Rodney said irritably.

"It's nothing like that. Um, hopefully you think it's good news." John carried on

He cleared his throat once more and just said it quickly.

"Teyla and I have decided to become an item."

John and Teyla looked to the stunned faces of their team mates. They were waiting for what seemed like hours but was probably only seconds when Ronan started laughing and Rodney just kept on banging his head on the table. These were not the reactions they wanted. They looked to each other and Teyla decide she should find out what was going on.

"Ronan why are you laughing?" Teyla asked perplexed

"You two were worried about telling us weren't you?" He didn't wait for a response "I knew you would eventually get together I just don't know why it took you so long. I'm happy for you it's about time. Now where's dessert?" asked Ronan

Rodney was still banging his head against the table.

"Er Rodney, I take it you're not happy that me and Teyla are together?"

"Don't take it personally Shepard, McKay has just realised he lost the pool by three days. If you told us then, he would be kissing both of you as he would have won a lot of money." Replied Ronan

"Oh really?" questioned Teyla.

Even Rodney knew that tone and when he looked up he saw Teyla with her arms folded and she did not look happy.

"Er congratulations." Rodney said sheepishly

"Are you sure you two are ok with this?" Teyla asked wanting to be sure.

"You do realise that you've been in a relationship for the past six years. I mean I'm not the most observant of people but even I noticed the long looks between the two of you. There's a closeness that you have that has been there since day one. Everyone knows if anything was to happen to the other that the surviving person would be crushed and that you would go the extra mile for each other. You two have been a family since Torren was born. John loves him as if he were his own. The way you two look after him anyone would think what a nice family. As Ronan said I don't know why it took you so long but couldn't you have waited just another three days?"

At the last bit of the speech, Rodney felt a cuff on the head from Ronan.

"I mean, we're happy for you. You two deserve to be happy. There is dessert isn't there?" Rodney asked

Teyla and John sat there stunned. They had been worrying about nothing. John was the first to snap out of it and got up to get dessert. He placed a plate of chocolate cake with a side of ice cream each in front of Ronan and Rodney and a smaller plate for TJ. He went back to get his and Teyla's and put it on the table in front of Teyla and leaned over to kiss her she responded and by the time they came up for air both Ronan and Rodney had stupid grins on their faces and John just blushed and Teyla laughed then everyone dug into their dessert.

Four months later in the mess hall.

The team were sitting down to have their lunch.

"Teyla may be it would be a good idea to go and see Keller." John said.

"Is something wrong? Are you ill?" Asked Rodney.

Ronan just looked at her to see if he could figure out what the problem was.

"I'm fine John, I'll probably be ok in a couple of days." Teyla said not wanting to get into her health issues in the mess hall.

"You seem to get sick often now. You must have had something every month, that can't be right."

Teyla was picking at her food and didn't want to carry on with this discussion but she couldn't figure out a way to stop it, she was surprised that he noticed when she wasn't herself.

"Er Shepard?" Rodney asked nervously.

"Teyla, come on I'm worried about you. I'll come with you to see Keller if you want?" John carried on as if he didn't hear Rodney.

"Er Shepard. Are you completely stupid?" Rodney continued with more confidence.

"Excuse me?" John said in the tone that meant don't mess with him.

"Did you not take basic biology? What about health class?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If Teyla is not well for a few days every month then it probably has something to do with her time of the month." Rodney said smugly.

It seemed as if the whole mess became totally silent. If someone chose to drop a pin at that moment you would hear it. The three men turned to look at Teyla who was looking at them in turn.

"Oh,…, OH! Exclaimed John after a while.

"Sorry I didn't realise, if I did I wouldn't have brought the subject up." John said he felt like a right idiot. How could he not realise that _**that**_ was the problem. He was so embarrassed and blushed to prove it much to the amusement of Rodney and Ronan.

"I'm glad you raised the subject, I was trying to think of a way to talk to you about it." Replied Teyla.

"You're not usually embarrassed about anything. What's different about this?" Asked John.

"I'm not embarrassed but I understand that the men of Earth do not like to talk about such matters even with their life partner. I assumed you would be the same that is why I hesitated to bring it up." Teyla tilted her head and looked at John to see if he would deny what she had just said. In fact his blush was receding until her last comment and it came back. "For the last few months my monthly cycle has become heavier and the cramps that …"

"Ok, this seems to be a conversation for those in the relationship and that's not me or Ronan. Ronan you were going to show me the new sparring technique?"

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah I almost forgot." Replied Ronan.

It didn't escape Teyla's notice that as soon as she started to talk about her monthly cycle all three men went white. It was more noticeable in John as he was red a few seconds ago but now he was white, in fact he looked as if he may faint. Both Rodney and Ronan were the same as evidenced by their very quick departure, especially as neither had finished their meal which said a lot for Rodney for him to give up a meal. As for Ronan showing Rodney a new technique there is no way that he would do that as he didn't have the patience to teach Rodney anything. Teyla couldn't quite understand that these three men would risk and have risked their lives for her and Atlantis on numerous occasions but the mere talk of monthly cycles makes them into wimps. Teyla just shook her head and looked back to John who was still looking as if were about to faint. John caught her eye, he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment but realised that would be more trouble than its worth.

"Er you were saying?" John said quietly

"My monthly cycle has become heavier than normal and the cramps that I suffer from are more intense in pain. That is why I have been different. I start to dread them and I think that I am due any day now."

"Why did you not say something sooner?"

"I explained why I did not discuss it before. If you would feel more comfortable in your quarters for these nights of the month I understand. I need to go to and collect Torren. I'll see you later." Said a subdued Teyla.

Torren had a good time with Evan, he always did. He was finally asleep thought Teyla. It took him ages tonight. He was probably waiting for John to say goodnight to him and he couldn't understand why he wasn't there. He tried to stay up for longer but finally dropped off twenty minutes ago. Teyla knew exactly how her son felt. For the past four months John had slept by her side every night whether they were on Atlantis or not. It was going to be difficult for her to be in that bed by herself. She was not surprised that John didn't realise there was a problem each month. During their first month together they were on a mission when her monthly cycle arrived, the second month they were so exhausted as there was a delegation of important people from the IOA and SGC that they were tired for the whole week as they had to act as tour guides and still go on trading missions in the same number of hours in a day, they were lucky to take their shoes off before falling into bed with their clothes on. Last month, Torren was in the infirmary and they took it in turns to stay with him so he wouldn't wake up alone. This month should have been the first time John would have been with her and she was going to tell him about it but they always had more important things to do. They continued to make love at least once a day if they were on Atlantis, their appetite for each other did not diminish at all, which is why Teyla was concerned. She knew John would understand that for a few days they would not be able to be intimate but it was finding the right time to have the talk that was proving difficult. Well they seemed to have found a solution, for a few nights a month it would be just her and Torren. Teyla was getting ready for bed she had already changed into her pyjamas when the chimes rang. She couldn't think who would come at this time of night. She walked to the door and motioned to the reader to open, on the other side was John holding a box that seemed to be wrapped in newspaper.

"John, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine and I sleep here with you remember, I have been for the last four months. Have you forgotten?" Says John with a grin on his face

"I thought, I thought we agreed that you would sleep in your old quarters when I am during my monthly cycle?"

"No, you made a suggestion and I was still too embarrassed to think clearly. By the time I was, you were gone. Anyway it gave me time to get you a present. Has TJ gone to bed already? I was trying to get here quickly so I could kiss him goodnight but this took longer than I realised."

"John it is not my birthday or Christmas, why have you brought me a present?"

John placed the box on the bed and turned around to face Teyla.

"It should have occurred to me what was happening, and when I thought about it this would have been the first time we are together during your monthly cycle since we've been a couple. Teyla I love it when we make love and I know we've made love a lot since becoming a couple but I hope you know I wouldn't expect for us to be intimate when you're in pain and uncomfortable?"

"John of course I know that, it is just that every time I tried to bring up the subject we found more enjoyable things to do together than talking." Teyla said this with a smile on her face.

John and Teyla walked to each other, he put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck and they kissed. For a long time.

"See, we seem to get distracted easily." Said Teyla

"Do you want to open your present?"

"Why don't you surprise me?"

John, with his hand in Teyla's walked back to the bed. He apologised for the horrible wrapping then began to destroy said wrapping. He lifted the lid to show her the treasures inside.

"These may or may not help you during your period."

First came out some tissues because he was told that women become more emotional at that time of the month. Next was a hot water bottle which was supposed to help sooth any cramps that may happen. Then there were some 'chick flick' DVDs, John seemed to be really embarrassed by these although she couldn't understand why. There were also magazines and books. The books were the ones she would like to read but never found the time to. John then took out a selection of bubble baths because apparently bubble baths were relaxing and helped at these times. The last few items made Teyla's eyes glaze, John took out a big bar of chocolate and watched Teyla's eyes glaze over and she was eyeing the chocolate as if she hadn't eaten in years. He placed it on the bed and her eyes followed his movements. He then took out the biggest bag of popcorn she had ever seen. There was also microwave popcorn for emergencies in case she finished the bag. Last but not least, John revealed a packet of chocolate covered popcorn. Teyla couldn't believe it she laughed and hugged him and pulled his head down to kiss him.

"You did all this for me?"

"Well, we're in a relationship now and I love all the good things but part of being in a relationship is being there when things aren't perfect. I wish I could make it better but I can't so I hope this helps in some way. There is a saying on Earth that if men had to go through labour then the human race would have died out ages ago."

Teyla laughed at this. John went to kiss TJ even though he was sleeping soundly. He then got ready for bed while Teyla placed everything back in the box and put it on the floor by her side of the bed. John and Teyla got into bed and John pulled her towards him so he could hold her. They both must have been so tired they just fell asleep in each other's arms.

John woke to find Teyla in pain she was in the foetal position and sobbing quietly trying not to wake him. He knew the cramps were bad but he didn't realise that they were like this. He got up quickly to find the box by her side he looked through it until he found what he was looking for and went to the kitchen area. He came back a couple of minutes later with a full hot water bottle, a packet of painkillers and a bottle of water. He managed to get her to sit up and take a couple of the painkillers and helped her wash them down with some water. John moved her hands that were covering her stomach area, where he assumed the pain was, to place the hot water bottle. She held it in place until he returned to put the tablets back where he found them, TJ had a habit of putting anything and everything in his mouth so they were both very conscious of not leaving things around within easy reach. He returned to bed and turned her so she was facing him, he held her to him not too tightly as he didn't want to cause her more discomfort. He made sure the hot water bottle was in place and kept on rubbing her back to sooth her. John was hoping that the tablets would kick in at any minute. How could she cope with this pain he thought. She seemed to relax a bit and drifted into a sleep. John just hoped it lasted a few hours. Eventually he also fell asleep. They woke to find themselves still wrapped in each other's arms. John kissed Teyla good morning.

"Thank you for last night. I usually stay up most of the night as I can't sleep. Last night was the first time I've slept longer than a couple of hours during my monthly cycle. It was heaven."

"Let me be clear here, you go through that every month for at least a few days? All that pain?"

"The pain last night was not severe, if the pattern continues tonight and tomorrow night will be worse."

"WORSE?" With that comment all the blood drained from his face.

"How can it be worse?" He said talking more to himself than Teyla.

"So it only happens at night?" asked John

"I have the pain during the day as well but exercise helps and when I spar I generally don't feel it. It is when I am relaxed and in bed when I feel the pain." Teyla said as a matter of fact."

"How have I never notice you in pain for a few days each month for the past six years?" John asked incredulously

Teyla knew it was more of a question to him-self than her but she decided to answer anyway.

"I did not want you to know. I did not want to seem weak. I can manage it during the day I have been doing so since my twelfth year."

"I am so glad we have a son because I don't think I could watch our daughter go through that every month." John shuddered at the thought. "In fact our next child will be a boy and all the others that may follow will also be boys, no girls for the Emmagen/Shepard family!"

Teyla smiled and hugged him.

A couple of months later

"So what are you two up to on the 14th?" asked Rodney

"When is the 14th?" Teyla asked

"It is two weeks this Thursday." Rodney answered

"Well if we are here and not on a mission I am assuming that we will be having movie night as usual. What else would we be doing?"

"Well it will be Valentine's Day, I thought maybe you and Shepard may have other plans."

Teyla looked to John to have him explain the holiday again, there were so many she couldn't keep track of them. It cannot have been too important as they had never celebrated it before.

"It is a holiday for those to express their love for that special someone and spend time with them." John explained

John thought it was better to leave out the fact that the majority of the male population of Earth thought it was a conspiracy created by card companies to make more money. Maybe he should do something for him and Teyla it would be their first Valentine's day together.

"How is this holiday celebrated?"Teyla wanted to know.

"Usually by giving a bunch of red roses and a box of chocolates." John said

"So every woman or most women get the same flowers and some form of chocolate? Well I do not particularly like roses and I can have chocolate whenever I want. So I think we should stick to movie night as long as we are not on a mission. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"Agreed."

"Yes."

That's what he loved about Teyla, she didn't fall for the trappings. She didn't play any games either. He hadn't actually told her he loved her and she wasn't trying to get him to say it either. He felt no pressure whatsoever. But he did love her and he felt it was time to let her know. He just had to figure out how.

Valentine's Day

They had spent the evening together as usual for movie night. Starting off with a cartoon for Torren, who also joined them for movie night. He usually fell asleep by the end. Either John or Teyla would put him to bed then the second film would start, they all preferred action but sometimes thrillers were allowed. The men had included some 'chick flicks' the first couple of time thinking that Teyla would enjoy these, after the second film she asked that these films be banned from movie night and everyone was happy. Rodney and Ronan had left after the third film. John and Teyla made long and slow passionate love and fell asleep in each other's arms after Teyla had told John she loved him and he kissed her forehead in response.

Teyla woke to find John gone, the door to the balcony was open. She put on his shirt and went to him. He was sitting down with the baby monitor on the table and his feet on the lowest railing.

"John is everything alright?" Teyla asked concerned

"Hmm."

He did seem quiet all day today.

"I'm sorry I should have asked you if you wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day. I just thought as it is a holiday about love what could be more appropriate for us than spending time with our family?"

"It just seemed as if you were not bothered about celebrating our feelings for each other." John grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him until she was sitting in his lap. He looked into her eyes, placed a hand on her cheek and told her what was in his heart. "I… I do love you. I have for a long time. I'm sorry I never said it before."

Teyla leaned forward with a huge smile on her face and mirrored his pose by placing her hand on his cheek and completely caught him off guard.

"I know you love me, I've known for a long time." She leant closer and placed her lips on his for the sweetest kiss.

When Teyla finished the kiss she looked into John's eyes to find complete confusion, this made her chuckle. She wanted to explain and looked around to help her start.

"Remember that night when you came to see if I was well? After the mission where I nearly froze to death?" John nodded. "Well I tried to get to sleep but for some reason I was unable to relax enough. I kept on walking up and down my quarters hoping to tire myself out so I would fall into a deep slumber. I paused at one point and just looked at my favourite photo as I was staring at it I had an epiphany. I kept on waiting for you to declare your feelings towards me. I was not too sure if you felt the same way but over the years I have caught you looking at me in a certain way and kept on hoping that the next day you would let me know how you felt. I felt this way for six years. In the Athosian culture it is for the man to declare his intentions for the woman, she should not let her feelings be known before hand, so I could not tell you of my feelings. Any way I kept on staring at this photo and I thought of something that I heard Rodney say numerous times, 'actions speak louder than words', then I remembered the talk we had when we went to find Ronan. You were telling me how you felt about us and you said how hard you find it to talk about feelings. Do you remember?

John nodded again.

"Well I heard you when you said that but at only that moment when I was looking at that photo did I realise that I did not listen to you. You said you found it hard to talk about your feelings but you have never been afraid to show your feelings. You showed how much you cared when you went to get Ronan back. That is when that saying that Rodney uses kept on playing around my mind. I looked back on our time together since the day we met and I could remember ways in which you showed me how you cared for me first as a friend then as something more even though you would not admit it verbally. I was still doubtful of your feelings towards me and I did not want to ruin our friendship if I had misread the signs. Then Torren was born and through him you managed to show your feelings for me and the doubts vanished" Teyla smiled at the memories.

"I had decided that night that I would let you know how I felt at the first opportunity as you showed me so many times especially since Torren was born and I was just too blind to see it and understand what every gesture you made meant. Then you were at my door and as they say the rest is history. Every little thing you do shows me you love me."

Her eyes focussed on the baby monitor, she pointed to it and asked John what was that. He replied and she then asked him why he had it.

"I bought it out in case TJ wakes up, so I can hear him." John said still puzzled.

"Why didn't you leave it in the bedroom?"

"Well you were sleeping, I didn't want our son to wake you if I was already up." said John as if this was obvious.

"That is how I know you love me. You show me every day in so many ways. Not only were you considerate enough not to wake me but when you described Torren."

John was even more confused if that was possible.

"What do you mean the way I described TJ? How did I describe him?"

"You said our son, not your son. You have always loved him unconditionally from the first day, giving him a nickname that only you use that is special just between you two. Every time you show your love for Torren, you are showing your love for me." Teyla leaned down again for another kiss. Her hands roamed John's bare chest loving the feel of his muscles and how they reacted to her soft touch. "Last month when you were going on a mission, you were going to be away when I was due my monthly cycle. We left our quarters together, Torren and I came to say goodbye to you in the gate room. When I returned to our quarters to get my sparing kit there was a box on our bed with a big bow on it. When I opened it I was shocked to see at least a week's provision of chocolate, popcorn and chocolate covered popcorn. That night as I went to get my pyjamas I saw a certain shirt in my drawer with my night clothes, it looked like your shirt as I picked it up I could smell your scent on it and it made me smile. I slept in that and with the aid of a hot water bottle, I had the best night's sleep I have ever had since my twelfth year when alone." Teyla scooted down so she could rest her head against John's chest, she kept on touching his chest. She couldn't stop. She looked up briefly and asked

"Do you remember the second night we were together? Do you remember what happened?"

John gave her a devilish look, Teyla slapped him playfully on the chest.

"After we finished, you held me and I placed my head on your chest like this." Teyla demonstrated, as soon as she had her head in place John placed a kiss on her forehead and he felt Teyla's smile. "I told you I loved you and you kissed me just like you did a second ago. Every time I say those words to you, you do the same thing, you kiss me on the forehead. You have even started to kiss me when we are around Atlantis, for others it is an innocent kiss, for me I know every time you kiss my forehead you are saying 'I love you too'."

"You also show your love for Rodney." Teyla gave John one of her looks when he laughed humourlessly. "Oh what about the cake you had made for Rodney's birthday? Remember the chocolate cake shaped like a lemon covered in yellow icing?" John chuckled to him-self remembering the look on Rodney's face.

"I just wanted to know if he was allergic to things that look like lemons or just lemons." John said innocently.

"Yes, I am sure Rodney understood the joke. Why must you three continuously tease and torment each other? That's is also why when the cake was being prepared you were in the kitchen watching the kitchen staff to make sure not one bit of lemon or it's juice went anywhere near the cake? I found this somewhat confusing as I remember when we began to get regular supplies from Earth that you had banned any dishes that contained lemons or lemon juice. You would not let anyone cook with that ingredient. You made it an order in fact. But still you never told Rodney that, in fact you continue to scare him at least once a week by saying you think you could taste lemon in whatever you are eating." Teyla looked up to find him looking embarrassed. "You do this because you treat him like a brother and I am reliably informed that is how brothers behave on Earth, they regress to ten year olds! While you were supervising the cake you were also babysitting, it seems that Torren needs to know how to guard a cake. He kept you company especially when it came to cleaning the bowl! Both our son and you were covered in chocolate cake mix! You may want to look in a mirror after cleaning the bowl the next time, you had a smear just under your left eye and no one told you, is that not strange? More strange is the fact that on certain days when chocolate cake is served, and the days change all the time, you and Torren seem to be on cake duty every time. The kitchen staff cannot figure out how you know."

John just had a smug smile on his face.

"Me and TJ have our own secrets! Any way Rodney ate five slices of that cake!"

"Only after you told him several times that it was a chocolate cake and there was no lemon at all in it! He did not even want to blow out the candles as that would mean getting close to the giant lemon. He couldn't eat the yellow icing as you had traumatised him, he took it off of each bit of cake!"

At least John had the decency to look sheepish at this bit of news.

"As for Ronan, you continue to run with him in the morning and spar with him even though you know you probably will never beat him. You like spending time with him. You make sure you spend 'guy time' with him and you spend time with Rodney as well and the three of you get on well together. When you found out that Ronan was interested in photography you bought him a digital camera. You know when he is on base he always has it with him and is forever taking pictures. He loves that camera and the laptop you got for him one Christmas. The camera is him most prized possession apart from his numerous knives. The number of pictures he has taken of all of us is amazing and he always seems to take them when we do not know. Rodney, you, myself and even Evan have received these photos as gifts and we all treasure them. Remember you bought him the latest camera for his birthday? Well even though he uses it he still prefers the first one you got for him. I have heard him beg and threaten Rodney to fix it when it was broken. Rodney couldn't understand why Ronan was so upset, as he had another camera and the photos were saved on the laptop. All Ronan said was that you had given it to him and that was enough for Rodney, he made sure he fixed it."

"What about those t-shirts that find their way to Rodney? It is amazing whenever you and Torren receive a new Batman t-shirt Rodney seems to as well. Is that not strange?"

John just looked everywhere apart from at Teyla. It was amazing how much she knew.

"For some reason, you three show each other how much you care for one another when you mock each other. I do not understand why you cannot say you love each other."

Teyla felt John stiffen at this.

"Do not worry I know the men of Earth do not like to speak of their feelings. But rest assured they are the brothers of your heart. They would do anything for you and you for them. There is a bond there that no one can or should break."

"Also those songs that you insisted I should have on my laptop that would help Torren sleep, what were the names again? Oh yes, My Love by Justin Timberland."

"Timberlake, Justin Timberlake." replied John

Teyla just stifled a smile she knew exactly what the artist name was but she carried on.

"Eternal Fire by the Bangles and Every Little Thing I do by Soul for Me."

"Eternal Flame not Fire and the band is call Soul for Real not Soul for Me." John looked into Teyla's eyes and saw she had a smile on her face and realised what she had been doing. He blushed.

"John, those songs are really sweet. I have known since the first time you said Torren could not sleep without these. You know as much as I do that the only thing that stops Torren from sleeping is if he is hungry. He has never needed any song to help him sleep. In fact you and Ronan would call him mini Rodney due to his appetite. When I finally listened to these songs I realised what you were telling me. I confess it took me longer than I care to admit to understand why these songs were important but as soon as I did I would listen to them frequently and every time I did it was as if you were telling me what was in your heart." Teyla leant forward to brush her lips against his. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"That is why we did not need to do something for Valentine's Day, you show me in so many ways every day how you feel about me, Torren and every one that is important to you. I do not need a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates for you to tell me you love me. You tell me when you kiss my forehead, when you hold my hand, when you hold me during my monthly cycle and when you show your love for our son."

Teyla straddled John and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. John responded and deepened the kiss. He undid a couple of the top buttons of his shirt that Teyla was wearing. He would have continued but realised that they may give a show to others which he did not want. John picked Teyla up without breaking the kiss. Teyla wrapped her legs around his waist. John started back towards the bedroom then stopped turned around to pick something up then continued to the bedroom. When John had initially stopped and turned around to pick something up she smiled into the kiss as she knew exactly what he picked up without looking. The baby monitor. Every little thing he did always showed her how he felt. She was a very lucky woman.

A few months later

Teyla insisted on having a celebration tea but John couldn't figure out why. All he knew was barring any attacks, he Rodney and Ronan were ordered to be there from 4pm. He spent all day with TJ and some of the time Rodney and Ronan joined them. All four were together and on the way to the Shepard/ Emmagen quarters. As soon as he opened the door he knew he was in trouble. Teyla had enough food to feed an army and all of their favourite stuff, pizza, burgers, fries, pasta, fried chicken as well as a few Athosian and Setedan dishes. He knew it wasn't their anniversary or Teyla's birthday, or his, it wasn't TJ's. John was trying to think what could the special occasion be but he was coming up blank. He had a quick look at Rodney and Ronan and saw the panic that he was feeling. So they had no idea what the special day was. That was slightly more comforting, Rodney always reminded him of special dates, mainly because he paid him in comics. TJ was loving it. He was clapping his hands. All three men looked to him as if he would tell them the answer but for once he was quiet he just kissed John instead. They all sat down. Ronan and Rodney began to tuck in sampling a bit of everything, before John tried one bite he had to know what was going on.

"Er Teyla? Have I forgotten an important date? Is there something special about today?"

"No John, I just wanted to spend an afternoon with the most important men in my life. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No." said John reluctantly, knowing he was missing something but couldn't figure it out so decided to let it go for the moment. The boys including TJ were on their second helpings so John decided to catch up. They ate with healthy appetites. Once they were full they watched a film. At the end of the film Teyla announced that it was time for dessert but it had to be eaten at the table. The three adult men looked at each other Rodney was going to argue that they could eat in front of the TV while watching film number two. He looked up and saw the look in Teyla's eyes and kept his mouth shut. All of them moved towards the table while Teyla got out some fancy glasses and a bottle of what looked like Champagne but what was in fact sparkling non-alcoholic grape juice. She filled a glass for everyone including Torren.

"Er Teyla, you said that today wasn't a special day but it seems as if it is?"

"John, do not worry, it is a Sunday and we are lucky enough to spend the day together with the people who are closest to us."

"Torren, go and get the box please."

TJ ran across the room to his bedroom to get the box his mum asked him for. He came back with a box that he could just about carry. He gave it to John. John accepted it and placed it on the table and lifted TJ into his lap.

"So you're in on this secret too are you?" he asked TJ who just giggled and hugged him. John returned the hug and looked to the two other men who just shrugged and were as curious as he was.

TJ leant back and said "open daddy."

"Ok." John pulled the box closer to him and undid the bow and lifted the lid. Inside was a framed drawing of TJ's. It showed all of them in the way only a three year old could, stick figures that he labelled. The smallest was in the middle, then there was a man and woman on either side of the smallest person then a man on either side of these adults. It was clear what it was John didn't need to see the labels to know that this was TJ's family, TJ in the centre, with mum and dad on either side then Uncle Rodney on one side with Uncle Ronan on the other. John was choked up. He couldn't speak for a few seconds. Then he handed the drawing to Ronan and Rodney while he kissed and hugged TJ.

"Wow, who knew that you were an artist? This is the best present ever TJ. Thank you so much!" He hugged and kissed TJ again. TJ just giggled and hugged him back. John looked back into the box and saw another frame, this time it was a photo of him lying down with TJ on his chest. They were both asleep on the sofa and John was holding him to make sure he wouldn't fall. It was a black and white photo. You could feel the love that each had for the other in the photo. TJ was holding onto John's dog tags. It was a wonderful photo. He looked up into Teyla's eyes and could see the unshed tears there.

"TJ and daddy sleepy." TJ said and giggled.

"That's right you and me sleeping on the sofa." John then showed the photo to the others.

"Torren, it is time." Teyla said.

"HAPPY DADDY DAY!" TJ shouted at the top of his lungs. TJ turned towards his mum and asked "cake?"

"Yes Torren you will have cake in a minute. First we have to drink to your father."

Everyone picked up their glasses including Torren and said "HAPPY DADDY DAY" to John who was still shocked then a big grin started to spread across his face.

"Did Torren mention cake?" asked Rodney

"Just a minute. John please close your eyes."

John did what was asked he closed his eyes and heard someone he assumed Teyla, get something out of the fridge. He heard the gasps of both Ronan and Rodney and TJ was moving in his lap clapping wildly.

"Ok John you can open your eyes." Teyla said.

John opened his eyes to see a nice large chocolate cake in front of him with writing on it. He read it, then read it again then read it a third time. He quickly looked into Teyla's eyes then to her stomach then back to her eyes.

"Really?" he asked and Teyla nodded and he was grinning from ear to ear. He got up with TJ still in his arms and kissed Teyla and she started to cry. Their foreheads touched and they stayed like that until TJ grew impatient and demanded cake. They both kissed TJ and went back to the table where Ronan and Rodney congratulated them. Teyla handed John a knife and before he cut into the cake he asked Ronan for his camera and took a photo of the cake. All five enjoyed the cake and John and Teyla couldn't stop smiling.

"When?" asked John when they were cleaning up?

"Probably Valentine's Day!" replied Teyla with a smile on her face as if she was remembering the night.

There were so many questions to ask but they had the rest of the night. They were happy to celebrate with their family. Ronan and Rodney were both looking forward to being uncles again.

Later that night, John was looking at his laptop he still couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father of two! He looked at the photo

"HAPPY DADDY DAY

FROM

TJ AND …?"

John switched his laptop off and snuggled down with Teyla. Sometimes they liked to spoon and tonight was one of those nights. He got as close to Teyla as possible and placed a hand over her stomach in awe that there was a tiny being growing in there. He always wondered what a part of him and Teyla would look like, well he was going to find out in about six months' time. He knew she was practically asleep, he didn't want to wake her but had to say what was on his mind. He kissed her on her cheek and whispered "Thank you for all my wonderful presents today." Teyla touched his hand that was on her stomach and squeezed it. She then turned around to face John and they kissed each other.

The End.


End file.
